


it would be a royal wedding

by WintersCaptain



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and it made me happy, and its spoiler-free, but it doesnt fix iw, i thought of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: In the calm before Thanos, Bucky and Steve have an evening to themselves in Wakanda.





	it would be a royal wedding

The suite that T'Challa designated for the two of them was exquisite. He didn't ask questions when Bucky requested the king-sized bed or the blackout curtains. Always the gentleman, T'Challa made arrangements for them without questions or odd looks. 

It was comforting, in a way, to have a home in Wakanda. After he and Steve left for the war, Bucky could only recognize home as Brooklyn - in that shitty little apartment with his family and his best friend. Now, as the adopted son of the Queen Mother, titled "The White Wolf," Bucky had a home, and a family, for the first time since 1943. 

When Steve stepped off that helicarrier and into Bucky's arms, home in Wakanda became real. He had everything he needed. 

That evening, Bucky and Steve were curled up on the couch, watching movies and trying to push back the fact that all hell was going to break loose sooner than they would have liked. 

"Did I tell you," Bucky started, "that the Queen Mother decided to adopt me." 

Steve, whose head was tucked into Bucky's shoulder, leaned back and looked at him. "You absolutely didn't tell me that." 

"Yeah. I'm technically a member of the royal family now, with diplomatic immunity." Bucky shrugged, his new vibranium arm feeling lighter than he ever remembered, even with Steve leaning on it. "Which also means…"

Bucky lifted his right arm from where it rested on Steve's leg (that was hitched, of course, across Bucky's hip), and pulled a little box out of his back pocket. 

"…that if I were to be married, it would be a royal wedding." 

Steve's breath caught in his throat as Bucky tapped the box and it popped open with an elegant mechanical whirring. Inside was a simple, slim band of silver. 

"Vibranium." Bucky chirped. "Shuri had it fashioned to fit you perfectly, so it won't fall off. And conveniently, it's made of the strongest substance in the world, so it will never bend or break." 

Steve was still staring at it, eyes wide and rapidly welling up. "Buck, I -"

"If you don't like it we can always get another one." Bucky was talking too much now. Somehow, even after countless combat missions, the adrenaline rushing through his system at this moment was more than he'd ever felt before. 

"No, I - Buck I love it." Steve finally finished his thought, breathing into it.

"Will you marry me?"

Steve laughed and snatched the ring out of the box, placing it on his left ring finger. "Of course, I will, you punk." 

Bucky grinned, put the box away, and cupped Steve's face with his flesh hand. Steve leaned up and kissed him, tenderly and softly. Bucky closed his eyes and leaned his forehead into Steve's. 

"I love you. No matter what happens out there, I love you." 

"Until the end of the line, Buck. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this little thing! My larger fic is on hold due to work, but if you haven't had a look at it, its [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797775). It will start up again shortly, but this has been on my mind for a little bit. 
> 
> Send me love, send me hate, send me anything. I love to hear from you all, with your wonderful words of encouragement and stunning ideas. 
> 
> With love,  
> Tali


End file.
